Talk:Fallen Hana
Complete Monster I created this page but I do not see why she qualifies as CM, if you Kevin125 have some proposed that says that she is CM you can tell me here. Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 02:49, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm just curious how is she not a complete monster? She doesn't have any redeeming qualities and she is a massive sadist. How can a villain not have any redeeming qualities yet somehow not be a complete monster?Kevin125 (talk) 03:45, January 12, 2015 (UTC) There is a firm difference between simply being irredeemable and reaching the level it takes to become a Complete Monster. To be irredeemable, one must cross the MEH. To be a CM, one must commit several MEH worthy acts or take one giant leap- they must be limitlessly heinous. [[User:LostGod2000| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:LostGod2000|no fun. '' ]] 04:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) But how does that work, fallen Hana seems like she took the giant leap since she is a rapist and a necrophile. So what is your opinion LostGod2000? She is qualified? Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 12:31, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I can't truly say. I'm not familiar with the work she comes from. [[User:LostGod2000| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:LostGod2000|no fun. '' ]] 12:52, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Though I can add that while rape is vile, it's not always a guarantee for a Monster- if she's a serial rapist, perhaps, but one isolated case of sexual abuse doesn't make a Monster. A giant leap over the Moral Event Horizon is extremely rare in fiction. [[User:LostGod2000| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:LostGod2000|no fun. '' ]] 13:00, January 12, 2015 (UTC) So we can say that she just crossed the MEH for rape, necrophilia and cannibalism, but that does not necessarily made that she is a Complete Monster? Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 14:18, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes. She's depraved, but not pure evil. [[User:LostGod2000| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:LostGod2000|no fun. '' ]] 22:40, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm just wondering how does complete monster work? Scars actions weren't nearly as horrendous as hers, and even Claude follo actions are nothing compared to hers. Another thing is those kid bullies from Ellen lied yes they do apply since they murdered a baby puppy in front of Lucy. But still there actions weren't nearly as bad as fallen Hana's so how does that work?Kevin125 (talk) 07:22, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Fallen Hana is considered the "addiction" of otakus, on other words, Fallen Hana's the reincarnate evil of a otaku's life. LostGod200 and Robisonbecky can explain it better than anyone in this wiki, you should ask them. Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 18:10, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I believe she can be one. There are other villains in the anime. Some episodes are "dark" (carnage is a good example of a dark episode in Nihon Animator) and some episodes are light-hearted (tomorrow from there is a good example of a light-hearted episode in Nihon Animator). Fallen Hana is the only villain who appeared in an episode light-hearted and turned the episode dark. There has never been rape, necrophilia and cannibalism in Nihon Animator, in a way, this can be considered a new heinous standart. Fallen Hana is, without doubt, the most depraved villain in Nihon Animator. In my opinion, she is de-facto a CM. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 01:18, February 27, 2015 (UTC) After I had read NightMareMaster8000 statement, I can approve Fallen Hana now. Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 13:42, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Just from her actions alone, I had already considered her one.Kevin125 (talk) 15:04, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, let me ask a question, then. Between absorbing Hana, mind-washing the Memes, and psychologically torturing/raping/attempting to eat Syu, she's likely heinous enough. However, there's one thing I'm not exactly understanding. Was the entire video just Syu's dream? That seems to be the implication with his eyes opening at the end of the video, or was that his decapitated head waking up? It's a mind screw to properly dissect, but if Fallen Hana was just a dream, that means she's nothing more than the product of some depraved otaku's imagination and can't really be anything else than what she already is. [[User:LostGod2000| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:LostGod2000|no fun. '' ]] 03:32, February 28, 2015 (UTC) She is NOT a dream. She is a living personality, this was explained by producers. DarkFallen (talk) 03:38, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Yup, Hana is not a dream. She is the "personality" that takes the lives of otaku to destruction. As DarkFallen said above, she is a living-personality like Mal and Diclonius DNA Voice. After I readPrime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 03:46, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Renovation? This page is badly need of a clean up, there are several grammatical mistakes, amongst other things. Could someone renovate this, por favor? Grockstar124 (talk) 15:46, April 18, 2015 (UTC)